Iniciativa
by Kiitha.chan
Summary: A veces - solo a veces - tomar la iniciativa no era una mala idea. Latin Hetalia. ArgChi


**Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Los países latinos pertenecen a Latín Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Pareja: Argentina x Chile**

 **Advertencia : PWP, NC-17**

 **Notas: Hace mucho no escribía lemon, así que debo andar algo seca xD Comentarios como siempre son bienvenidos :3**

 **INICIATIVA**

Apenas abrió la puerta de la suit, unos brazos rodearon su cuello mientras unos labios se sellaban con los suyos. No fue capaz de procesar que sucedía hasta que sintió que era empujado dentro de la habitación nuevamente y cerraban la puerta. Todo sin cortar el contacto físico en ningún momento.

Le tomó un par de segundos más procesar que es lo que estaba sucediendo y específicamente qué le estaban haciendo.

Y quien.

Trató en vano de alejarse, echando su cabeza hacía atrás, rechazando el contacto, pero cada vez que lo hacía, la mano que yacía apoyada en su nuca lo empujaba hacía adelante, hacía el cuerpo de la otra persona, para volver a unir sus labios. Intentó sellarlos, prohibirle el paso a aquella hambrienta boca que reclamaba la suya, pero no pudo, y finalmente terminó rindiéndose.

Solo cuando sus piernas toparon con el borde de la cama – no sabía cómo había sido arrastrado dentro de su habitación sin tropezar al caminar en reversa y siendo iluminado todo solo por la luz leve de la lámpara en el velador – fue entonces que dejó de responder aquel beso – no es que se haya resistido mucho para empezar - y tomó de la cabeza a la persona que lo asaltaba en ese momento, alejándolo de él.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó confundido su atacante.

¿En serio preguntaba eso? Esto no era normal, bajo ningún nivel. Posó sus manos en los hombros ajenos, queriendo ver al otro muchacho, cerciorándose que no era una broma o una ilusión. No sabía que decir y dejarlo sin palabras era algo extremadamente extraño.

Pero como no profirió respuesta alguna, su atacante volvió a lanzarse sobre su cuerpo, con la necesidad a flor de piel.

Y fue empujado de espaldas a la cama, montándose el otro individuo sobre su cuerpo.

Entonces fue que decidió detener todo.

Tomó ambas muñecas ajenas que ya empezaban a hurguetear bajo su camiseta de noche, sentándose en la cama, deteniendo todo nuevo posible avance.

"¿Qué sucede ahora?" Preguntó la otra nación con la voz ronca de pasión pero a la vez cansada de tanta interrupción.

"¿En serio me preguntás eso?" Respondió la pregunta ya cansado Argentina. "¿Qué te sucede a ti Manuel?"

Chile paró en seco, mirando fijamente a la nación mayor. ¿Por qué Argentina se hacía tanto de rogar? Siempre le reprochaba que nunca era capaz de empezar ningún acercamiento sexual o que era él quien siempre buscaba al chileno. ¿Y ahora que se había armado de valor lo rechazaba?

"¿Acaso no me reprochabas que me faltaba iniciativa? ¿Qué siempre eras tú el que empezaba todo?" El castaño contesto con evidente molestia en su voz.

"Sí boludo, y no sabés cuanto me alegro, pero me ha tomado por sorpresa, es todo" Respondió Martin, aunque se notaba aún conmocionado.

"Bueno, entonces ¿Te querí' o no acostar conmigo ahora?" Preguntó el chileno, firme, sin siquiera moverse de encima de la nación trasandina.

Martín quedó en silencio – algo que no todos lograban – de partida Manuel preguntaba como quien estaba dispuesto a hacer alguna transacción, un mero trámite, siempre tan directo. Pero por otro lado no iba a negar que, una vez pasado el asombro inicial, estaba feliz de que Manuel lo buscara. Si pensaba tan solo un poco en lo que había sucedido casi diez minutos antes, estaba más que claro que el chileno lo necesitaba, que lo había ido a buscar exclusivamente a él y no a cualquier otra nación alojada en ese hotel – lo cual lo llenaba de orgullo porque siempre estaba esa maldita amenaza cejona entre ellos – Aunque, y aquí venía un poco lo amargo, sentía que el castaño lo buscaba solo cuando él quería. No obstante, Martín no podía ser un grandísimo hijo de puta y no asumir que aunque el menor se mostrara siempre esquivo, al final, después de mucho esfuerzo, terminaba la mayor parte del tiempo cediendo a sus avances. Era casi como una tradición el que el menor no "le diera la pasá' al tiro" – en la mejor jerga chilena, que venía a hacer algo para él como "este boludo se está haciendo el difícil" – pero ya era casi como un ritual entre ambos.

Lo extraño era entonces, lo que sucedía ahora: Manuel demandando un encuentro, un contacto íntimo entre ambos. Y ahí estaba, siendo el vivo retrato de la lujuria y la necesidad.

Tenía que contestarle algo, sabía que Manuel era demasiado volátil y una palabra mal enunciada significaría el fin de todo.

Martín se preguntó finalmente porqué si siempre pedía más iniciativa del menor esta vez lo había descolocado.

Porque era en un inicio unilateral.

El argentino se quiso reír de sí mismo ante su conclusión. Se había sentido violentado, pasado a llevar ¿Así se sentía Manuel cada vez que él hacía lo mismo? Con razón el chileno lo repelía – aparte por amargado – porque lo tomaba por sorpresa.

 _«_ _Eh, mira las cosas que aprendés cuando estás del otro lado de la vereda_ _»_ Se dijo a sí mismo.

Levantó la cabeza, mirando a través de la penumbra al menor, acercándose a él y besándolo. La reacción de Manuel fue espontánea y ferviente. Martín se recostó de espaldas sobre la cama, mientras el chileno montaba sobre sus caderas, sin dejar de besarse. Sus manos se posaron en los muslos del castaño, mientras sus lenguas peleaban por una batalla de dominancia.

Aunque esta vez, Argentina quería saber que tan lejos podía llegar el menor.

Manuel supo entonces que había ganado esa partida. Desde un principio estuvo temeroso de ir y presionar al mayor para algo, pero no sabía porque su cuerpo lo necesitaba, se lo pedía a gritos. Dudó toda la tarde en acercarse, mirando de reojo a su vecino país durante la interminable conferencia, la duda carcomiéndolo.

Chile no era la nación más decidida, ni que tomara iniciativas en el ámbito amoroso, menos con Martin, que su sola presencia opacaba al resto sin mayor esfuerzo. Sabia en el fondo el rubio no negaría de este encuentro, pero si le asombró que estuviera en un principio tan dubitativo. Quien sabe que cosas habían pasado por la mente del más viejo.

Cuando ambos se separaron, sus respiraciones estaban tan agitadas como si hubiesen corrido la maratón de cien metros planos, y ya Martin comenzaba a ondular sus caderas levemente, generando el roce con el chileno, quien estaba a horcajas sobre él.

Manuel se mordió el labio inferior deseoso, ansioso.

Sin más preámbulo el chileno se sacó la playera que andaba trayendo, siendo el primero en quedar con su torso al descubierto, bajo la verde mirada ajena.

Martin se sentó en la cama nuevamente, atrayendo la delgada figura hacía si, comenzando a besar el cuello del otro despacito.

"Sí que estás ansioso hoy, chilenito" Canturreó bajo en el oído ajeno, notando el leve estremecimiento de la otra nación.

Manuel entonces volvió a besar a Martin, entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello del más alto, mientras las manos del argentino se posaban sin descaro en el trasero del castaño, sobando y apretando como si aquello fuera territorio de su posesión.

Y así, Argentina estando sentado en la cama, y Manuel sobre sus caderas, comenzaron a tocarse frenéticamente. Martín rompió el beso, para bajar besando la mandíbula firme del menor, luego su cuello, la clavícula, descendiendo finalmente a los erectos pezones. Mordió un poco, sacando un quejido leve.

Chile lo alejó de si, colando sus manos bajo la parte superior del pijama de Martín, quien entendió las intenciones y rápidamente se sacó esa prenda. Apenas sus torsos se tocaron, jadearon bajito, totalmente excitados.

El castaño volvió a empujar contra el colchón al más viejo, acomodándose mejor sobre el bulto ajeno, sintiéndolo totalmente erecto. Muy levemente inició un meneo de caderas, de forma ondulante, rozando su trasero con aquella carne despierta.

Martín estaba en la gloria, no solo por esa deliciosa – pero tortuosa fricción – sino porque literalmente Chile estaba desinhibido. No tenía dudas, esta noche iba a ser fabulosa. Aunque, si el boludo no se apuraba y hacia algo más que rozarse contra él, iba a terminar perdiendo la paciencia.

Pero contra los planes del argentino, esa noche Chile tenía ganas de algo más. Levantó un poco su cadera y tomó la pretina del pantalón de pijama ajeno, bajándolos rápidamente, de paso junto con los boxers, liberando aquella hombría que saltó orgullosa de su encierro, irguiéndose con argentino orgullo.

Chile lamio sus labios, anticipándose.

El menor tomó el falo entre sus manos, masajeando un poco la base de arriba hacia abajo en intervalos cortos, terminando de endurecer la carne.

Martín se apoyó en sus antebrazos, levantando el torso para poder ver aquello. Siendo el grandísimo hijo de puta que era, le encantaba ver a Manuel con su miembro en la boca. Ya sabes, toda esa pavada del macho alfa caucásico, con sangre italiana y cien por ciento europeo. Todas esas perversiones que Francia alguna vez le enseñó y que no siempre las llevaba a cabo con Manuel porque el desgraciado era un maldito mojigato el setenta por ciento del tiempo.

La cosa es, que cuando Chile envolvió con sus finos labios su región vital, todo pensamiento se le fue a la mierda.

Cerró sus ojos y sintió su pelvis temblar cuando esa boca succionó, y succionó. Manuel alternaba entre lamer y mantener en la base su puño apretado – no con fuerza, que ahora más que nunca necesitaba que la sangre fluyera, y otras cosas también – subía y bajaba lo más que podía, no siempre cubriendo todo el largo del miembro, pero lo suficiente como para que Martin sintiera la respiración en su vello púbico.

"Mie-mierda…." Gimió el rubio cuando Manuel aumentó la velocidad de las felaciones. Argentina en su desesperación se volvió a sentar sin darse cuenta que con aquel movimiento adentró más su hombría en la boca del menor, haciendo ahogar a Chile.

"¡Avisa que te vas a sentar, hueón oh!" Se quejó Chile reincorporándose levemente, sus mejillas coloradas y tosiendo un poco. Un hilillo de pre semen colgaba por su barbilla.

"Che, disculpa, pero se me estaban acalambrando los brazos"

"Ya oh, acomódate bien entonces, ya me queda poco" Rezongó el menor.

Martín se sentó bien y abrió sus piernas para que Manuel gateara entre ellas, lo mejor fue que el menor quedo a gatas en la cama. Y en menos de lo que esperaba, comenzó a lamer nuevamente.

Chile lamia el tronco para luego chupar la punta, dejando rastros de saliva en todas partes. Hace un rato ya sintiendo el insípido sabor del semen. Si era honesto la mandíbula ya se le estaba cansando, así que lo mejor era apurarse, quería lograr hacer eyacular a Argentina en tiempo record, y por los gemidos del mayor y el temblor en su cuerpo creía que lo iba a conseguir.

En la habitación solo se escuchaban los _«_ _Oh, sí_ _»_ _,_ _«_ _No pares, boludo_ _»_ _,_ _«_ _Seguí, Manu, seguí_ _»_ de Martín, quien decidió finalmente llevar su mano derecha a los castaños cabellos para marcar el ritmo e incluso, presionar para que profundizara la succiones, porque Oh, Maradona, ese vacío en su vientre, el temblor en sus extremidades, sus gemidos que ya no era posible acallar y su miembro al rojo vivo, lo estaban matando.

Chile lo estaba matando deliciosamente.

Y que perdonara Manuel si en algún momento llegó a atorarlo entre el movimiento de su pelvis y el ritmo de su mano, pero aquella zona vital necesitaba más roce, más urgencia. Era como una pequeña necesidad que se instalaba en su estómago y crecía y crecía.

"Mírame, flaco" Pidió con voz ronca y tiró de los cabellos ajenos para que se alejara.

Manuel entonces fijó sus orbes café en él, mirándolo desde abajo, con el miembro dentro de su boca. Su ojos vidriosos por el esfuerzo, sus mejillas coloradas por el fulgor del momento.

"No quites tus ojos de mi flaco, vamos, seguí" Ordenó.

Chile le hizo caso y siguió, también sintiendo que todo pronto explotaría. Su propia hombría dolía al estar encerrada entre su pantalón, su mandíbula cansada y su garganta más relajada dejaba pasar más carne sin sentir arcadas.

El sonido obsceno y húmedo de las succiones y los gemidos de ambos.

Manuel llevó la mano que no tenía afirmada en la erección del argentino hacia su propio pantalón, rozando por encima, intentando calmar su propio deseo.

Argentina observó esto, pero por la posición en la que estaban, no podía hacer mucho, así que dejó al chileno encargarse de sí mismo ahora que estaban al final.

"Sos un groso, che" Musitó el rubio, temblando completo.

Intentó no cerrar sus ojos pero fue incapaz, y ese nudo en su estómago se hizo tan grande que explotó y lanzó olas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Sus testículos vibraron con la explosión y Chile no quiso apartarse de eso, recibiendo finalmente el semen en su boca.

Martín murmuró algo ininteligible mientras su respiración seguía a mil por hora, abriendo sus ojos y mirando al chileno que con su lengua afuera seguía limpiando lo que chorreaba de su erección.

 _Que nunca se vaya este Manu, por favor._ Rogó en silencio.

"Soy seco" Murmuró después de un rato el castaño, quien yacía arrodillado en la cama, limpiándose un poco la boca, tanto de semen como de algún vello furtivo, ni se había fijado cuando el menor tomó unos pañuelos desechables para eso.

"Estás mejorando, sí, hay que reconocerlo" Picó el argentino, ya recuperado. Su miembro semi erecto descansaba sobre su vientre y todo su cuerpo perlado por el sudor.

Chile lo miró con odio, pero había que ser sincero, estaba bastante acostumbrado a esa mirada. Y bueno, no era precisamente intimidación lo que transmitía en estos momentos el menor. No al menos con su cabello revuelto, sus mejillas aun sonrosadas y los labios húmedos y enrojecidos. Todo menos temor.

"Argentino culea'o" Rezongó Chile y se levantó de la cama, bajo la atenta mirada del argentino.

Se sacó algo del bolsillo trasero y lo lanzó entre las piernas de Martin, mientras se desabrochaba los jeans que traía, para finalmente sacárselos y quedar sin nada. Su miembro saltó libre finalmente, también medio erecto, pero se notaba húmedo, seguramente por todo el jaleo anterior.

Martín tomó lo que Chile le lanzó, viendo el tubo de lubricante, sonriendo de medio lado.

"Tenés todo preparado, boludo"

Manuel le hizo un guiño creído _made in Chile_ , mientras se volvía a acercar a la cama. Cuando llegó al lado de Argentina, este simplemente lo miró.

"¿Y ahora como querés seguir?" Por un momento el rubio pensó que no debía haber preguntado eso, no con este Chile tan osado. ¿Y si le daba por ser el activo? Obviamente que el grandioso él no se iba a dejar, pero iban tan bien. Solo esperaba que al menor no se le ocurriera eso.

"Quiero montarte" Directo y sin titubear.

Martín soltó una carcajada y abrazó al más delgado.

"Por eso sos mi flaco favorito" Rio mientras le revolvía el cabello, a lo que Chile se removía para quitárselo de encima.

"Debería ser el único" Respondió secamente el chileno, levantando su ceja derecha.

"No podés privar al mundo de esta maravilla" Dijo el rubio abriéndose de brazos, haciendo clara alusión a sí mismo.

Chile bufó exasperado, rodando sus ojos. Contra el ego de Martín era mejor no discutir.

"Cállate mejor y ponte a trabajar" Dijo el más delgado señalando el lubricante.

Martín sonrió de medio lado y aceptó la orden solo porque era algo donde sacaría un mayor beneficio.

"Ven, sentate sobre mis piernas" Indicó el rubio.

Manuel se acercó al argentino que estaba sentado a lo indio en la cama, y se acomodó sobre él, con ambas piernas a los costados del más alto. Ambas hombrías se rozaron por primera vez de forma tímida, gimiendo ambos levemente.

El rubio semi abrazó a la otra nación, para que se pegara más a él. Manuel se agarró de su espalda como si de un koala se tratara, lo que le causó cierta ternura. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban manteniendo relaciones – y no solo entre ellos, era un acuerdo casi tácito que ambos podían tener otros encuentros por ahí, con otras naciones. Ser fiel más de doscientos años era más monótono de lo que la mayoría creía - , el chileno se seguía sintiendo ansioso siempre en la etapa de la preparación.

Abrió el tubo y untó el gel en sus dedos, llevándolos a las nalgas del menor donde tanteó lentamente la entrada. Sintió a Manuel inhalar nerviosamente una gran bocanada de aire y supo que era momento de distraerlo.

"¿Cómo es que pudiste comprar un lubricante con todo esto de la conferencia?" Le preguntó en un susurró.

"No fui yo, mandé a la ngh…." Todo lo que fuera a decir murió cuando Martín insertó el primer dedo. Las uñas del menor se clavaron levemente en su espalda.

"¿Mandaste a quién?" Siguió preguntando, mientras adentraba hasta los nudillos el dedo índice.

"Ahh… a la Ro-sita….."

"Tenés a tus guardaespaldas comprando lubricante, que pensarán de vos ahora, que sos un pervertido" Siguió el mayor, sacando y adentrando solo ese dedo. "Eh, chabón, no estás tan estrecho" Comentó el argentino notando la poca resistencia, pero sin retirar el digito.

Manuel escondió la cara en el cuello ajeno, avergonzado.

"Me… antes de venir…yo…" de la pura vergüenza se le había trabado la lengua, pero Martín pudo entenderlo a la perfección.

"Si que estas en llamas hoy, haberte dilatado antes de venir…." Mosqueó esta vez e insertó un segundo dedo de la misma mano, a lo que Manu dio un pequeño salto. "¿Pero sabes que te faltó?"

"¿Qu-qué?"

"Condón, no trajiste boludo" Dijo mientras hacia una suerte de movimiento de tijeras dentro del moreno.

"Ahh….n-no… es necesario, idiota" reprochó el más delgado, pero solo pudo arquear su espalda contra esos dedos que seguían estirándolo. "No es como…que fuera a quedar embarazado"

"Uno nunca sabe" Jugueteó el más viejo. Manuel simplemente levantó la mirada hacia él, su ceja derecha nuevamente levantada.

"Las naciones no…." Hizo una especie de siseo cuando Argentina estiró su interior más de lo normal "No quedamos embarazadas, sino…ahhh…toda Europa serían hijos de ….nghhh…Elizabeta"

"Muy cierto" Murmuró Argentina, pero estaba concentrado en su labor. Como tenia ambas manos en la zona baja del chileno, esta vez decidió insertar dos dedos de su otra mano de una sola vez, lo que sacó un gritillo del castaño.

"Mar-Mart…in" Gimió Chile, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sus uñas apretando la espalda del rubio.

"Shhh"

Argentina entonces comenzó a mover los cuatro dígitos, tirando suavemente el anillo de músculos a ambos lados, en dirección a sus manos, estirando aquel pasaje. Chile solo gimoteaba sobre sus piernas, notando como las erecciones de ambos habían vuelto a despertar.

Insertó alternadamente sus cuatro dedos, a veces de a dos, a veces uno solo o los cuatro a la vez, sacando un coro reprimido de gemidos, notando la zona dilatada y humedecida.

"Y…ahhh…ya…suficien-te" Pidió Chile, a lo que Argentina asintió.

Manuel se alejó un poco del torso del mayor y Martín le extendió el lubricante. Vertió un poco en sus manos y frotó el miembro de Martin con él, que ya estaba totalmente despierto. - Agradecía enormemente que el tiempo refractario en las naciones fuera menor al de los humanos normales. Algo bueno que tuviera el ser inmortal -Después unió el suyo, mientras encerraba ambas hombrías entre sus manos.

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez más lentamente, saboreándose, anticipando todo. Con pocos labios y mucha lengua, hasta que Chile empujó al mayor por el torso para que se volviera a recostar en la cama. Martín estiró las piernas, aprovechando que el chileno había levantado un poco las caderas, acomodándose mejor en la cama, sin dejar de mirar intensamente a la otra nación.

Manuel por su parte, frotó una última vez el miembro ajeno y se posicionó en la punta de este, afirmado de sus rodillas, sin penetrarse aún. Acomodó sus piernas y llevo una mano al torso del más viejo para sostenerse, mientras con su otra extremidad mantenía la erección alineada.

Respiró hondo y se dejó caer, lento. Sintió el ardor inicial cuando el glande se hizo paso en su cuerpo y un escalofrío lo recorrió de la punta de los pies hasta la nuca. Argentina por su parte llevó ambas manos a las huesudas caderas ajenas, sosteniéndolo.

Esta parte siempre era la más complicada, pero entrando el balano, el resto era más fácil.

Una vez entró la punta completamente y con suma lentitud, Manuel se fue sentando sobre Martin hasta que llegó al final, acomodado totalmente sobre el mayor, ambos soltando jadeos cuando llegaron al tope.

"Sos un sol" Murmuró quedo el mayor, mientras llevaba su mano derecha para acariciar la mejilla de Manuel, dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse a la penetración.

A fin de cuentas, quien llevaba las riendas de la situación, con esta posición, era Chile.

Y sin esperar un poco más, el castaño comenzó el vaivén, subiendo y bajando, apoyándose en Martin, quien además no lo había soltado de las caderas, seguramente dejaría marcado sus dedos en aquella piel trigueña.

Después de unos minutos la penetración era más fluida, así como los gemidos de ambos. Manuel era más callado, mas compuesto a la hora de gemir, a diferencia de Martín, que se notaba la estaba gozando y le importaba una mierda que estuvieran en un hotel, con otras naciones en las habitaciones contiguas.

El colchón rechinaba y la cabecera de la cama golpeteaba levemente la muralla, mientras Chile seguía imparable. Se agachó sobre el argentino para besar sus labios, en un roce que no duró mucho debido a la posición.

"Ma-ahh…artín"

El argento llevó entonces una mano a la hombría de Chile, que había sido dejada en segundo plano, pero rebotaba libre con todo el movimiento, notando como el chileno gimoteaba ante el estímulo.

Manuel se sentía ardiendo, su cuerpo se estremecía y esa sensación de deseo en la boca de su estómago se agrandaba. La desesperación le nublaba la vista, y aunque sus piernas ya estaban flaqueando por el ejercicio, ahora más que nunca necesitaba liberación. Sentía que su entrada ansiaba ese roce desesperado, el entrar y salir lo hacían moverse de forma más apremiante.

Más adentro, más fuerte, más rápido.

Argentina no estaba mejor tampoco, el interior del chileno lo apretaba con fuerza y aunque movía sus caderas de igual manera, el que el ritmo lo llevara Manuel lo desesperaba. Onduló su pelvis, para mezclar con el incansable subir y bajar, buscando aquello que….

"¡Ahhhh, Martín!"

 _Bingo._

El grito – ahora si – de Chile fue la respuesta de lo que estaba buscando. Y de un rápido movimiento volvió a sentarse – sí, no podía mantener mucho rato quieto – pasando las delgadas piernas del moreno por sus costados, para acomodarse mejor, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Su mano derecha masturbándolo y sus labios buscando a su presa.

"Martín, Martín…ohhh…" Chile repetía como un mantra ahora que el argentino había encontrado ese nudo de nervios dentro suyo que lo hacían delirar.

Y el rubio golpeteaba una y otra vez su próstata, incansable. Y fue ahí donde apresuraron los movimientos, los endurecieron y desbarataron. Estaban subiendo el cielo, corriendo para llegar. La urgencia se apoderaba de ellos que seguían escalando.

"Voy a…hue-hueón….nghhh"

"Shh, ya va…ya…ahhh…va"

Un par de embestidas más y llegó ese momento donde tocas el cielo con la punta de los dedos para luego caer al vacío.

Chile soltó un sollozo que a cualquier otro hubiese asustado, pensado que quizás se había hecho daño, pero Argentina supo que era de placer cuando las paredes internas del moreno lo apretaron hasta el máximo. La mano que masturbaba al castaño se humedeció y el cuerpo que tenía entre los brazos se tensó.

Antes de llegar al orgasmo, Martín tuvo la mejor visión de todas y fue ver al chileno llegar al suyo, justo segundos antes que él mismo explotara y la vista se le nublara.

Chile se dejó caer sobre el rubio, sintiendo como su hombría palpitaba dentro de su cuerpo mientras expulsaba todo el semen. Argentina se dejó ir, sintiendo sus piernas temblar, abrazando más a ese delgaducho cuerpo que le había brindado la mejor noche del último tiempo.

Martín corrió unos mechones de la cara del castaño, su frente sudada, su respiración agitada. Besó esos labios lentamente.

"No me quiero mover" Murmuró el castaño pasado unos minutos.

"No lo hagas" Respondió Argentina, aún sentado acunándolo.

"Tenemos que limpiarnos…" murmuró somnoliento.

"No, no tenemos"

"Ascoooooooooo" Gimoteó el menor.

Siendo sinceros, ninguno de los dos quería moverse, además que para eso debían desenredarse. Lamentablemente, Martín fue el primero en hacerlo, primero saliendo del cuerpo ajeno.

"Ngh…." Manuel gimoteó al perder el calor. Sintió su entrada pulsante ante la pérdida, comenzando lentos espasmos donde el semen goteaba lentamente, hasta que el musculo fue volviendo a su posición natural, cerrándose levemente.

"Mové las piernas, flaco"

Chile aún en trance lo hizo, pero realmente las tenía adormecidas. Argentina le ayudó un poco, para luego recostarlo. El mayor se acercó al velador y sacó una caja de pañuelos desechables, con las que limpió su miembro.

"Limpiameeee" Murmuró el menor, como niño pequeño, lo cual le dio mucha gracia al antiguo virreinato.

"Ya voy, ya voy…."

Argentina entonces se acercó a limpiar los residuos que quedaban en la entrepierna de Manuel con cuidado, notando como este a veces gemía despacito, sobre todo cuando el rubio limpio levemente por dentro.

"¿Sabes porque tenías que comprar condones, boludo?" Preguntó después de un rato el mayor.

Manuel simplemente profirió un gruñido o algo por el estilo.

"La cama boludo, hemos manchado las sabanas"

Dijo alarmado, pensando en el reto de sus superiores cuando las mucamas al día siguiente, se dieran cuenta de eso y lo comentaran a la jefatura.

Pero a Chile ya le daba lo mismo, acurrucado en la cama de Argentina, pensó que no había sido, después de todo, tan mala idea el buscar a Martin cuando tuviera un calentón.

Lo haría más seguido de hecho.

 **FIN**


End file.
